


519. Does that blue moon ever shine on you

by SevlinRipley



Series: You got the moon dust, I got the sky [We got the stars] [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Will Byers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Will Byers, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Mike Wheeler, Top Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Will and Mike give their instincts a run for its money.[aka the Omega tops the Alpha.]





	519. Does that blue moon ever shine on you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trying to pretend this is worthy of being a birthday present. It's not. It's stiff and jumpy and far too short. But I tried anyways because my baby is so important to me, and she loves this story for reasons I likely cannot take credit for. Sorry it's not more, or better.

"'d you figure it out okay?"

Will gave a slight grimace of a smile, and then let it slip to something warmer when Mike fell into him, at his response. He embraced Mike at his back, while Mike's hands clutched at his waist, and then kissed the shell of Mike's ear when he felt a shaky, hot breath graze his collar bones. Will held back a chuckle, and a reassurance that Mike didn't need to be nervous. "Must be nice not to have to worry about that, huh?" he asked, letting his hand drift up to pet at Mike's hair, instead.

Mike snorted and then burrowed into Will's hold further, but his grip relaxed. "Jesus, can you imagine? The second my heat hit I could barely stand let alone worry about cleanliness..."

"Mike," Will said softly, "If you're nervous, we can do something else. You know there's no pressure, right?" Going through the ordeal he just did - well, it could just be practice he supposed. Although, it certainly wasn't something he would ever _choose_ to do just to get familiar with it. But... it'd be better than Mike doing something he wouldn't enjoy. Even just the fact that Mike had been considering it was enough of a surprise; for an omega to actually go through with topping their alpha? Well, it just wasn't an expectation Will had ever held. And from day one he'd always kind of known _Richie_ wasn't going to be doing anything of the sort.

So, no loss.

"I do want to," Mike breathed out, a quick response that had Will arching a brow and smirking. Sounding like he was going to have the opportunity ripped away from him and never returned. So, clearly it _was_ an idea he was invested in. Good.

"Well okay, then, tiger. You just need a second to breathe? Or you need me to - to -" Prep himself, maybe? Will wasn't sure what part of everything was making Mike cling to him, still in his clothes, while Will had a towel around his waist and excited apprehension weighing on his chest. "I don't know... You want me to lay down - a certain way?"

A little huff of a laugh ghosted over his chest at that, and Will loosened his curls enough to allow Mike to lift his face, meeting his eyes. " _No_. I mean. Well... do _you_ want it a certain way? Will it be more comfortable on your - on your hands and knees?"

"I guess we'll find out," Will said, then dipping his head down to kiss at Mike's lips before making his way to the bed. He puffed up his chest with an inhale, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks as he un-knotted the towel from his waist. He held it above the swell of his ass, hesitating for just a moment as vulnerability seeped into his muscles, tightening his fingers along the cloth, before he heard Mike's clothes falling to the ground, in kind, and something loosened with in his chest. Not entirely, but enough. His towel cascaded to the carpet at his feet, brushing against his ankles, and then he was kneeing up onto the bed, facing his head board.

Mike was quiet behind him. Will could feel eyes on his body. But he wasn't surprised to find, that once he was laid on his stomach, pillow pulled to rest between forearm and bicep, that Mike's gaze was somewhat off-kilter. Like he kept trying to stare at Will's shoulder instead, but found his eyes drawn lower by some immutable force. Will smiled softly, turning his head down just enough to press his mouth into his arm, flexing his feet into the bed. Giving Mike a moment longer to decide, for himself, if he was actually going to come to the bed, or not.

"Babyboy?" Will asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice, by talking into his arm, "You gonna join me?"

The noise that came out of Mike's mouth, next, was not a word in any known language, but Will knew exactly what it meant. 'Sorry, yeah, thanks, I think.' And then, as expected, when Will let his eyes flick to Mike again, he witnessed a self-targeted eye roll. With a small, nasal laugh, Will bit into his lower lip, and rolled his head down so half his face laid on the pillow.

His Omega's nerves were beginning to triumph his own, yet again. Confidence pouring in to pick up the slack. Will bent his knees, lifting his ass up, opening the gait of his hips. "I decided," he said a little more loudly. He felt his heart flutter with pride as Mike finally began shuffling over, shedding his briefs at the side of the bed. Mike fell in place at his side, first, as though getting behind Will would be too forward. But that was about to change. "I want _you_ to open me up, kay baby?"

Nodding, Mike slowly reached his hand out, sliding it down along Will's spine, grounding himself with familiarity first, before he reached for the lubricant on the bedside table. Then he re-positioned himself, grasping at Will's hips for balance, and swallowed thickly at the sight before him. "Will?" Mike asked softly, voice still a quarter of what it'd usually be.

Will was already trying his best to breathe deeply. Relax into the pillow cuddled to his chest. So all the answer he offered was a small noise from his chest.

"What if it hurts - what if I hurt you?" Mike's hands, which had fallen to pet along Will's thighs and the hair there, had let the lube fall to beside Will's knee, before trailing back up to his waist, gripping tight.

So that was what was troubling him... Will leaned in on one shoulder, freeing one of his arms to reach back and find Mike's hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, then held it, warm in his much bigger palm. "Mike. You _won't_. I already got started a little bit, in the shower, first of all. And second, we're gonna take it as slow as we need to. I -" For some reason the words caught in his throat. A little bit of shame making it hard to admit. But Will was eager to suppress it. Having shame for this was nonsensical, and he wouldn't let it, or anything else, ruin this for them.

He wanted this. Wanted to feel what it was like. Feel connected in a different way. Wanted to take care of his Omega by letting him explore for himself, too. If Mike knew. If he realized how willing he was, then surely it'd put him at ease.

"Baby, last night I - uhm -" Gratitude flooded through him when Mike leaned forward then, pressing his cheek to Will's spine, letting his free hand slip around to cup Will's stomach. Eager to assure his Alpha that whatever he had to say was okay. "Well, I fingered myself last night, just to see." If it was too much. If he could ever relax enough for it to feel good.

And at first, it'd been awkward. He'd been itching to call Richie and ask him to talk to him. Use his indelicate mouth to make things easier. Sexier. A little less scary and intrusive. But it'd been late. Will had procrastinated to the point that he was sure everyone else he knew was asleep. And on top of that, he was certain it would make him want for Richie in a way that wouldn't _actually_ help him after all. Would probably just make him miss Richie to the point of heartache. Fill him up with the need to spread Richie open and get him underneath Will. Altogether having the opposite effect of what he'd intended.

So instead, he turned his thoughts to Mike. Small and sweet. As pale as the moonlight with hair dark as night, and the tiny frame he carried so clumsily. And then he bypassed the gut-reaction in his chest to protect and encompass, and pictured that little body hovering over him. Taking him. So so slowly, but firm. Sure, but gentle.

It'd nearly sprung tears to his eyes, and he'd found himself, reaching deeper. Wanting to feel it, embracing the idea so earnestly he didn't know if he could wait another twelve hours to have Mike in his presence. Will had practiced till he got three fingers in himself, a glove from the first aid kit on his hand, covered in lube, and then he'd stopped, just jerking off with his fingers buried inside as deep as he could reach from under his thigh.

"Mike," Will continued, voice softened by the memory. He began drawing Mike's hand down, and around, enfolding it around the hardening length of his cock. "I want you to fuck me," he said, low, the beginning of a growl tickling at his throat as he canted his hips so that his cock moved in Mike's hold. Showing him how much he truly was ready for it. How much he needed it, if Mike wanted to give it to him. " _Please, Omega_?"

Mike's breath was caught in his chest at varying degrees of severity as Will spoke, a happy pulse of warmth blooming underneath it. His jaw had dropped open as Will brought his hand to his cock. Heavy and hot in his hand - so smooth as it thrust through the circle of his fingers that Mike's own erection grew heavier between his legs. He'd been half-hard since he woke up that morning. Mind full of hazy, lust-filled dreams the whole night, caused by the anticipation. But he'd tried not to give that away. So Will could back out if he wanted. Change his mind without any threat of guilt.

The only thing that'd kept him presentable until now, was the worry that he could potentially cause Will harm. Alphas weren't meant for this... weren't built for it. What if Will's instincts would send him into a tizzy and he ended up hurting _himself_ in the process? What if he got angry, or... sad, because of it?

But then here Will was, confirming what Mike still felt could only be a dream to most Omegas. His Alpha _wanted_ him. Wanted to feel _full_ of him.

"Alpha," Mike chirped, into his back, turning his mouth to press a chaste, then more languid-warm kiss to Will's beauty-marked skin. He let his hand gain autonomy again, working his palm up Will's erection, to thumb over the head, his mind swimming with elation at the feeling of precum there. The low, visceral groan Will let out, muffled into the pillow, as he slammed his hand back into his mattress before clutching back at the underside of his pillow, had Mike rocking his hips up into the crease of Will's cheeks. His mouth sliding up, hot and warm as he closed his eyes and continued stroking. "Love you," Mike said, the point of his nose stretching up as he drew his teeth gently along Will's back, and finally drew away, his cock so hard and red he found himself squeezing at Will's as if it might bring pleasure to his own.

He drew his thumb over Will's slit again, drawing his knuckle down to the gathering of nerves beneath the head, then retracted himself enough to get the lube spread out over his fingers. The tension in Will's back noticeably lessened, and Mike's heart fluttered at the calming breaths Will was taking. Clearly already worked up from what little they'd managed, passed their insecurities.

As Will let his shoulders lower, however, Mike chose to unceremoniously drop a dollop of lubricant down between Will's cheeks, and his hips jumped at the cold, muscles clenching together prettily as Mike breathed out a rushed apology. "S'okay baby. It feels nice, actually. Just. Wasn't expecting it is all." It was cold, but as the slick of it ran down over his hole, Will melted further into the bed, settling his weight easily onto his knees. He let the liquid warm against his skin, far more prepared for the next touch, as Mike lifted his thumb to Will, tentatively circling the ring of muscle their, tickling at the nerves.

"How 'bout that?" Mike asked breathlessly, entranced by the way Will's body was reacting to his barely-present touch. Watching the shine of the lube trail slowly down to Will's sack where it hung pretty and red and full. "That feel good?"

"Mm - mhm," Will intoned, nose in his pillow, breathing in his own scent as a grounding force. As good as it felt, just to have Mike teasing at him like he was, his body was still wired tight, within. Will had his eyes closed, and was trying to think of anything that could relax him. He thought of the nests Richie and Mike would soon make for them. Of mating his Omegas and how they slept at either side of him piled in bed together.

Eyes transfixed on Will's body, one hand now gently separating Will's ass further, Mike was able to see the moment when Will finally let go of even more stress in his hips. His hole going soft and pliable under Mike's finger. He sucked in a small breath, then kneed up a little closer, before asking, "Will. Can I. I'm gonna open you up now." Will nodded, spreading his knees out further, trying his best to give Mike ease of access.

Mike thumbed at Will's ass, trying to soothe himself just as much. Carefully, he tipped his glossy finger forward, his nails cut short in preparation, the night before. Mike felt his eyes closing somewhat, expecting to be met with some resistance that would make him worried all over again. But he slipped in, up to his knuckle. Almost easily. And let out a sigh of relief so loud in the quiet of the room, that Will had to chuckle.

"Baby, it's okay. I told you... I had to do some work to get clean. You won't hurt me," Will told him, turning his head to look over his shoulder. His smirk softened to a smile of encouragement, when Mike looked at him with a wet lower lip that'd been nervously licked out at. With their eyes still connected, Mike trying to observe Will's face to make absolute certain he wasn't just being brave, started to sink his finger in deeper, slow, but steady. He watched as Will's breath visibly caught in his chest. And then, with love and adoration filling him up completely, Mike watched as Will's eyes turned hot, hooded, hips ever so slightly edging backwards to take in more.

Grip tightening on Will's ass, although his strength was nothing compared to Will's, he introduced the illusion that he wasn't going to let Will take over this for him. Wanted to decide the pace, keep it easy. Will's eyes flicked down to Mike's halting hand, and then back up, even darker, before he forcibly pressed his forehead to the pillow again. Mike stopped, then, more tension stringing from between Will's shoulders, downward. "Will," Mike said, leaning forward, careful not to jar him in any way, as he kissed at Will's spine. "You're letting me take care of you, yeah? Cause that's how _you_ can take care of _me_ right now?" Reminding his Alpha why he was letting Mike do this. Why his Alpha shouldn't just turn onto his back and pull Mike over him by his thighs, sink his Omega down on his cock instead.

Clearly Will was appreciating the feeling of having Mike in him. Even if just by an index finger. But he knew that look. Will had found a challenge in Mike's palm, and the more worked up he got, the more it was possible his motives would change, chaotic. Which, frankly, Mike wouldn't mind. But. If he could keep Will calm enough until Mike was seated, he was almost certain he could get them through this. At least enough to count.

He still wasn't quite used to the way Will could flip between the Will he knew so well - sweet, and patient, all dulcet tones and warm eyes - to His Alpha. Who had a hard time moving passed sounds, into words. Whose voice would go gravelly, and whose muscles would tighten under his skin till new indentations appeared. It was as mesmerizing and attractive as it could sometimes be intimidating. But... only in the best way. The way that made Mike want to bare his neck, and his belly, both, to his Alpha, submit, and be taken.

"Mm," was what Will resorted to again. Growl-like. It made slick fall from Mike's hole where it had been contained until now. Trickling passed the soft curve of his ass toward his thighs. Mike held back a whimper, just barely. Sure that it'd have ruined the whole thing if Will heard it. Heard his Omega so desperate for him.

Swallowing it up, Mike immediately began pressing forward. Though Will's hole was tight against him, it didn't necessarily resist. Just needed coaxing apart with the wet, and Mike's insistence. "You're doing so good, Will," Mike said, finding his voice rough around the edges, but gaining confidence as Will's warmth engulfed more of his hand. He was eager, but patient. Working Will up to more fingers over time, taking breaks to stroke his long, pretty cock. Careful to palm over Will's head every time he noticed precum there. Rubbing it in, calling Will's attention to how much he was enjoying Mike's fingers. How much he really liked having his ass played with, rather than the other way around.

It took time. A lot more time than Mike had mentally prepared for. Especially since he didn't even think they'd make it this far. But eventually Mike was burying four of his skinny digits up inside his Alpha, finding Will's prostate and making him keen and shake beneath him. New-found hunger was taking over Mike. Cock and balls aching. Though he could feel an overwhelming desire to be filled, himself, seeing Will's pretty, pink hole stretched out for him, even more glorious than he'd imagined, he wanted nothing more than to squeeze himself inside Will and hear Will moan while clenching around him.

Mike took his time, taking steadying breaths as he felt up the walls inside of Will one more time, trying to memorize the feel of him, pulling out so that he could lube up his erection, as of yet untouched.

"Will, I'm - I'm gonna go ahead, now," he said, in warning, voice a little higher than he'd meant for it to come out. But Will didn't object. Didn't call his bluff, or insist they'd had their fun and now his Omega was going to be a good boy and sit on his cock like he was supposed to.

Swallowing around a lump in his throat. Mike took his slick cock in one hand, and Will's in the other, sloppily stroking Will as he pressed the head of his cock to the slightly gaping hole before him. Wet met wet, and tight heat teased at Mike's cock, causing his eyes to shudder close. Resisting the urge to plunge inside recklessly. "Will," Mike said, even more strangled, now just gripping at Will's cock, focus lost. "Need you to say it's okay, if it is. _Please_?" His chest felt so tight, balancing on the precipice of really breaking through something - some barrier. It could all crumble within an instant, his motivation. To fall away to his instincts. Throw himself on his Alpha and beg him for his cum.

He wasn't in heat, but there was a pendulum in motion, throwing itself between extremes due to Mike and Will's polarizing actions.

Will had nearly shredded his pillowcase with how tightly he was grasping the cloth throughout. Eyes screwed shut tight as he sent any inner-zen toward his hips, rolling his ass back onto Mike's fingers once Mike relented, and allowed it. Their desperation, both, taking over. Will's mind was reeling and fuzzy, full of so much want and need that the cloudiness of it all nearly worked in his favor. Allowed him to remain in one spot like a deer in headlights.

As his hole became empty, Will had a blinding flash of heat curl through his body, large cock twitching, urging him to mount Mike, slip him beneath him, show him what it _really_ meant to be filled up. But then he was aching at the loss. An unexpected, contrary whine in his throat. Hips urgently tipping back to gain more attention. "Yes, _yes_ ," he said, a low cry into spit-stained linen. "Yeah, please Mikey, just -" Will was cut off, graciously, by Mike breaching his hole, shifting the head in all at once, and then slowing to complete stop. " _Fuck_."

"I love you," Mike said, straight away, jerking Will off through the initial intrusion, palming at his hip with his other hand. As hoped for, Will visibly melted as the earnest, gentling words worked through the fog in his head. He sank back further, easing Mike in in almost imperceptible increments. But Mike could feel it. His balls clenched up at it, at Will's desperation, and all the fight he had in him to keep going.

Voice sounding like he'd just fallen back through from another universe, Will answered, "Love you too, baby. You're - doing _so_ well - so -"

Mike cut him off, a soft smile pulling at just one corner of his mouth as kneaded at the base of Will's cock, causing him to hump forward in Mike's hand thoughtlessly. "You're doing good, too, Will. Proud of you..." Mike's own voice was hushed, garnered by how soft Will was managing to be under all the strain against his conscience. He cocked his hips forward more, a smooth thrust in as Will's responding growl, feral and needy, sent a shiver down his spine. "Fuck," Mike bit out, before laying his teeth into his lip. He finally resorted to splaying both hands over Will's waist, holding himself back, but preparing himself for more all the same. " _Fuck_ , Will, you feel - Jesus, you feel so good."

In all his fantasizing, Mike had never fully been certain that he'd enjoy this. Had thought perhaps he'd get here, and would find that it simply wasn't satisfying.

Reality was setting in that this was becoming much more than an adventure. Was no longer exciting for the sheer fact that Mike didn't know what to expect. It felt good. _Really_ good. Will so tight around him, and back muscles rippling beneath him. All he wanted to do in that moment was set up a rough, brutal pace. See how far he could ride the high against everything shouting at him for doing wrong, inside his body.

"You okay...?" he asked, thumbs moving over the indents in the small of Will's back, shakily holding himself in place.

"Mike," Will answered, gruff and still, "Please. Do it. I need... I need you to." His words belied his tone, a frantic neediness there that had Mike's heart breaking in so many ways. He couldn't get over the fact that Will was allowing this to happen. The fact that Will wanted it so badly, _beyond_ merely letting Mike satisfy a whim and curiosity, was nearly impossible to grasp.

"Tell me if I need to stop," Mike breathed, rushed, giving back the same energy Will had just offered him, as he began pulling out, still slow, still trying his best to move easy. Even as the pull of it had his eyes falling closed, hips nearly canting forward of their own accord before he'd even made it halfway out. "Will. Alpha. Touch yourself, please? I can't -" He knew it was risky to admit it, but his hands may as well have been glued to Will's hips. Had to be in order to steady himself as he swung back in, working up to a rhythm.

Will didn't even have to be told twice. He pried one of his hands away from the pillow his head still rested on, dutifully, and wrapped around his cock. Bringing such immediate relief to himself that he relaxed around Mike, practically ushered him back in. Urging him to go faster, harder. As quickly as he wanted. An edge to every movement, egging him closer by the sheer fact that they were taking something so many others refused to. For themselves. For each other. And Will could feel Mike's being in so many new ways.

The want and desire so different from his Heat, but still pouring off of him, crushing down on them, around them, in them, in their heads, swirling with Will's own. The scent of a new bond being formed, a deeper understanding of not just each other but the world they lived in. Their bodies, and their minds. It was so raw, ticking every nerve. Escalating so rapidly that Will kept forgetting to breathe as Mike rocketed in and out of him, taking Will apart despite being so much smaller.

He could hardly keep up, and some part of him broke through the haze that _loved_ it. Loved knowing that he could propel Mike to this point. Make him shoot so far beyond and against the natural order of things. As Will helplessly squeezed around him, trying to feel every inch of Mike's pretty cock inside him. Remind himself what he was giving, as much as what he was taking. "Omega," he groaned, through clenched teeth, hand finding a groove against his cock, that Mike had slicked up so beautifully for him.

Something in Mike snapped, and he stilled. Attuned to Will. Hand fumbling down between Will's thighs to squeeze gently at his balls. An urge to have a knot, to feel it, to be tied up with it coming and passing the second Will whimpered prettily, and humped into his hold. "Can you cum?" Mike asked, practically begging.

With a lilted sigh, pleased with Mike's desire to have Will feel good enough that he could, Will angled his hips down, and fucked back onto Mike's cock. Receiving a gasp from Mike as a reward, and a pure taste of pleasure as Mike's cock hit his prostate more acutely. "There, okay?" Will guided. Telling Mike how to place his next thrusts. Then rocked up again, forcing Mike to restart, gaining his attention and confidence back in swift, pointed movements.

Hearing Mike pant above him was beautiful, his voice sweet and high and so in contrast to the guttural moans being kicked out of Will from deep within his belly. His brows furrowed as he nearly suffocated himself against his pillow, working over his cock as he imagined Mike's pretty, pinched face, felt the drag of everything, the dull ache settling into his whole body, new and thrilling. Sure to remind him for several hours after, what they'd accomplished together. How close he could hold Mike after and praise him as the nuzzled together for sleep. "Baby," Will gasped, "Baby, you close? I -"

Mike could hardly respond, chest heaving, thighs stretching and flexing with every jolt of his hips. He was so fucking close. Had been holding off for a minute already, at least. Trying his utmost best to make this worth Will's while. His precious Alpha who gave himself willingly. Who was going to cum from Mike's cock and - that could never be taken back. They'd always have that to prove to themselves that they were more than what anyone else may have believed.

Cumming before Will wasn't something Mike had wanted to do, but he could hear how close Will was, feel his body pulling taut with it, and relief at this knowledge flooded over him, and he found himself cumming mid thrust, cock jerking, as he slumped forward and gave weak, desperate thrusts forward as he pawed at Will's sides, mouth half open and buried against Will's skin, as he whined out his orgasm. Surprised despite himself.

"Good Omega," Will groaned, chest full and appreciative, body finally going more lax, giving way under the revelation that he had, in fact, taken care of his Omega after all. Given him what he needed in that moment. Feeling Mike's hands wrap innocently, helplessly around his middle as he kept himself blearily lodged within Will's hole, allowed Will to ride his hand to completion, grunting as cum painted the bed beneath him. Will bit into his pillow, teeth rough and bite relentless, until he'd jerked out the last droplets of cum his body could afford.

Then he collapsed forward, Mike coming down with him, hands secure, but trapped, around Will's stomach. Mike nuzzled into his back lazily, hairs tickling at Will until he found himself enough to reach and arm back, and pull Mike around by his shoulders. Mike's softened cock slipping from him easily as he was handled half-beneath Will, chest partially to chest, so Will could nose at his cheek bone and jaw. "Good Omega," Will repeated, before kissing at his cheek, and allowing himself to fall asleep like the lithe boy beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. So here's what I HC for how Omega's bodies naturally prepare for heat. They kinda get mad cramps the night before, and basically their body cleans their system out for them, and heats up inside like a fever, getting rid of germs, etc. So that's why Mike's all good to go! to get fucked, when Will is not, at the drop of a hat.
> 
> 2\. Honestly, usually I'm like, if you have constructive criticism, go for it, but I'm gonna go ahead and shamelessly beg that if you dislike this part, you keep it from me. I'm a FUCKING MESS about this series and I genuinely hate it enough for all of us. So if you disliked it, I hear you, I feel you. Please don't tell me lol. But please don't lie about liking it either ♥ Thank you for your time, though! I'm sorry you had to read it if it's not up to par :/
> 
> *screams from the rooftops* this is so shit. I'm so sorry. Legitimately, I can't do any more with this though. I'm sorry; you deserve better.
> 
> 3\. Please note that I say this with great gratitude toward anyone who's liked even a sentence of this series. I think you guys have been endlessly supportive and sweet despite my not having earned it. Again, I'm sorry if this is disappointing.
> 
> 4\. Title from a song by - oh *disappointment* Toby Keith. lol


End file.
